TRAICION
by Saeko Snape
Summary: potter perdido,toda la orden del fenix lo busca.pero snape encuentra algo mas de lo que buscaba... mientras harry aprende de sus errores SS.HG CAPITULO 5 ARRIBA!
1. Potter Perdido

HOLAS!!!!!!!!! ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ASIK PORFA SEAN GENTILES, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! DEJEN. REVIEWS!!!  
  
TRAICION CAP 1  
  
Severus se encontraba placidamente en la biblioteca de su mansión cuando sintió un ruido en la chimenea, se volvió para encontrar a la cabeza del director Dumbledore saliendo de esta. Lo miró seriamente, previendo lo que se aproximaba.  
  
-Severus, lamento interrumpir tus vacaciones... se que has estado muy ocupado y eso te ha cansado gran agotamiento pero esto es una emergencia...- le dijo Dumbledore en tono muy serio, el brillo de sus ojos ido.  
  
-no se preocupe, que pasa?  
  
-Harry ha desaparecido  
  
-QUE??- apenas 2 semanas que lo habían escoltado hacia su casa media orden del fénix, como era posible que lo hubieran raptado en tan mínimo tiempo y con tanta protección supuestamente?  
  
- lo que oyes... necesitamos saber su paradero inmediatamente y traerlo de vuelta lo antes posible- Snape tomó respiró profundamente.  
  
- me pondré en ello de inmediato. Necesitare visitar la casa de Potter para ver si consigo alguna pista.  
  
-de acuerdo, me cercioraré que nadie te moleste...- Dumbledore se quedo un rato pensando- trata de NO traumar a los muggles, por favor- se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios del hombre de pelo negro... tal vez eso no iba a ser tan malo, se podría divertir mucho con esos estúpidos muggles. Dumbledore se limitó a negar con la cabeza- apúrate, el tiempo apremia...  
  
-entonces, adiós.- y desapareci

* * *

-QUE TE DIGO QUE AQUÍ NO VIVE NINGUN HARRY Potter!!!- le gritó Vernon a Hermione por enésima vez.  
  
-YA DEJE DE GRITAR DE UNA VEZ!!- respondió esta emputecida, como podía ser tan terco? Respiró hondo y prosiguió- se que Harry vive aquí y no me voy a mover de su puerta hasta que lo vea.- Vernon se dio por vencido, con un movimiento de cabeza la invitó a pasar, pero no sin antes cerciorarse que nadie los viera.  
  
-ve si está en su pieza, no bajó a desayunar- le dijo mal humorado Vernon, señalándole la puerta del dormitorio de Harry.  
  
-gracias- susurró mientras subía las escaleras, toco la puerta pero nadie le contestó. Estaba apunto de abrirla cuando escuchó unos gritos en la cocina. Mientras decidía si ignorarlos o no, escucho lo que gritaban.  
  
-SALE DE MI CASA INMEDIATAMENTE!!- era Petunia la que gritaba enojadísima.  
  
-CREEME, SI NO FUERA NECESARIO JAMÁS HUBIERA VENIDO!!- ladró una voz conocida para Hermione. Decidió bajar para saber que sucedía.  
  
Cuando llego abajo quedo impresionada, que hacia Snape en la casa de Harry?- eh... profesor Snape?- preguntó tímidamente.  
  
-Srta. Granger, que hace acá?- dijo Snape un tanto extrañado.  
  
-OH NO! AQUÍ NO VA A HABER NINGUNA REUNION DE FENOMENOS!!!- gritó petunia- fuera de acá Snape y tu- apuntó a Hermione, la que tenia una cara igual a la de los Dursley completa confusión. Acababa la señora Dursley llamas al profesor Snape por su nombre sin siquiera conocerlo supuestamente?- tu no tienes nada que hacer acá, viniste a ver al chiquillo y en eso deberías estar.  
  
-pasó algo profesor Snape?- preguntó Hermione ignorando a Petunia.  
  
-viniste a ver a Potter?- preguntó este son una mirada calculadora. Hermione se sonrojó- entonces acompáñame, esto te incumbe también- y salio de la cocina en dirección a la escalera.  
  
-vuelve acá, tu no vas a entrar a mi casa entrar acá como si fueras el dueño del lugar.- reclamó petunia, el resto de los Dursley todavía demasiado confundidos como para reaccionar, petunia conocía a ese tipo?. Snape solo se limito a dirigirle una mirada de desaprobación. Subió las escaleras y dejo pasar a Hermione, después cerro la puerta detrás de el.  
  
-señorita Granger- dijo Snape seriamente, mirándola a los ojos. Hermione se sintió un tanto incomoda, pero la curiosidad fue mayor y siguió mirando a esos ojos fríos- el Sr. Potter no se encuentra acá-  
  
-y que hace Ud acá?- lo interrumpió.  
  
-iba a explicarles eso, pero como siempre habla sin que nadie se lo pida- ladro Snape en respuesta, luego continuo en su tono suave habitual- estoy acá porque el director Dumbledore me mando a revisar si encontraba alguna pista- Hermione abrió la boca para preguntar, pero mejor decidió callarse- el Sr. Potter ha sido reportado perdido Srta. Granger.

* * *

Harry comenzó a abrir los ojos, su vista estaba nublada, inconscientemente estiro la mano en busca de sus lentes. Le dolía la cabeza increíblemente, cuando logro sentarse admiro el lugar en que se encontraba. Playa? De donde habían salido todas esas palmeras? Trato de pararse pero el hacha en su cabeza no lo dejo. Deseo no haber bebido tanto...  
  
-uhh- fue lo único que logro articular.  
  
-ya cállate, no me voy a levantar... otros quince minutitos mas porfa...- Harry se quedo mirando al extraño sujeto que se encontraba tirado en la arena, en el pedacito de sombra que había cerca, y siendo lo buena onda que era y estando en el humor de perros por la caña, decidió despertarlo.  
  
-oye, oye...OYE!!!!- el sujeto quedo estampado en la palmera. - que te pasa weon... no sabias que despertar a un borracho es de mala suerte?  
  
- no.  
  
-yo tampoco, ahora lo sabes- dijo el tipo sobándose la cabeza con pesadumbre.  
  
-quien eres?  
  
-jajajaja... sabia que sabías estado curao pero nunca creí que tanto...- trato de peinarse y le tendió la mano- soy Matt, Matt Roggers,  
  
-mucho gusto?- dijo Harry. Matt era un sujeto bastante apuesto, si no hubiera tenido todo el aspecto de alguien con resaca, claro: era rubio, piel clara y ojos color pardo, alto y de contextura delgada. Tenia un piercing en la ceja y otro en la oreja, Harry pensó que debía ser muggle, ya que los magos no acostumbraban a ocupar esos adornos.- eh... donde estamos?  
  
-eh...- respondió Matt mirando alrededor- eso mismo te iba a preguntar...  
  
Y? K TA LES PARECIO?? DEJEN REVIEWS!!! AUNK SEA UNA :) REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! 


	2. La Busqueda Comienza

sorry por demorarme tanto en actualizar =P... es que me fui de vacaciones y olvide llevarlo para poder continuar U. muxas gracias por los reviews y sin mas demoras acá esta el 2º cap!!  
  
Los personajes no son míos a excepción de Matt =P  
  
TRAICION por Saeko Snape  
  
CAPITULO II LA BUSQUEDA COMIENZA  
  
-a que se refiere con que Harry desapareció?- pregunto Hermione por tercera vez, Snape estaba perdiendo el poco de paciencia que tenia, y mientras registraba la pieza en busca de piezas le ladro:  
  
-Potter. Ha. Sido. Reportado. Desaparecido. Desde. Ayer. En. La. Noche. Necesita que se lo deletree?- exclamo Snape exasperado.  
  
-pero, como va a ser si toda la ord- Snape se levanto del piso, donde había estado inspeccionando debajo de la cama, sacando una botella de ron- eh... que es eso?  
  
-ron- lo olfateo- y del bueno- susurro Snape. Hermione se quedo perpleja- genial, además de ser un estorbo es alcohólico...- siseo el para si mismo, pero Granger lo escucho.  
  
-EL NO ES NINGUN ALCOHOLICO!- Snape quedo un tanto sorprendido por la explosión de carácter de la normalmente tranquila y callada ratita de biblioteca- TAL VEZ Ud LO SEA, PERO EL NO Y NO TIENE NINGUN DERE...- Hermione se callo cuando vio que todos la miraban perplejos y digo todos porque eran todos, los Dursleys habían subido al escuchar los gritos y se encontraban agazapados en la puerta, mirando un tanto asustados.  
  
-Srta. Granger, le pediría que tratara de no hacer tanto escándalo. No necesitamos que llame la atención, es mas, lo que menos necesitamos es que nos descubran.- dijo Snape cuidadosamente mientras cerraba la puerta- tiene que comprender, que lo mas importante es que encontremos a Potter, alcohólico o no, lo antes posible, aunque Voldemort haya desaparecido, Potter aun tiene muchos enemigos, si es que no Voldemort mismo...- Hermione bajo la cabeza, era posible que ese desgraciado hubiera sobrevivido el ultimo enfrentamiento con Harry...  
  
-lo siento... es que jamás me ha gustado que califiquen a la gente injustamente.- Snape hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido.  
  
-no importa, ahora le voy a pedir que se marche a su casa y se quede ahí tranquilamente, sin intentar nada estúpido.- agrego viendo la cara que ponía Hermione.  
  
-Ud realmente piensa que me voy a ir a mi casa y ponerme a ver películas tranquilamente??- exclamo Hermione enfurecida de nuevo.- oh, si, mi mejor amigo esta perdido en quien sabe que situación, capaz que este muriéndose de hambre tratando de escapar de sus secuestradores o algo así y Ud espera que yo me quede tranquila en mi casa?  
  
¡!!! ¡!!!! ¡!!! ¡!!!!! ¡! En la isla en medio de ninguna parte ¡!! ¡!! ¡!!  
  
-pásame otra de esas cosas verdes que tienes al lado, porfa- dijo Harry levantando la cabeza de su recién construida hamaca- no, no eso, dije verde no esmeralda  
  
-verde y esmeralda son la misma cosa casi...- respondió Matt- y en todo caso se llaman uvas, no cosa verde que tengo al lado...  
  
¡!!!! ¡!!!! ¡!!!! Vuelta a Privet Drive ¡!!! ¡!! ¡!! ¡!!  
  
-oh no Sr. Yo no voy a quedarme quieta mientras Harry este perdido... me esta escuchando??!!- grito Granger mientras Snape sacaba un papelito del velador de Potter. Snape suspiro y murmuro algo ininteligible.  
  
-sabe si su amado Sr. Potter utiliza estos descuentos?- dijo pasándole los cupones que había encontrado.  
  
-waw!! Tenia descuentos para la megafiesta de verano!!- Snape levanto una ceja, empezando a sacar conclusiones: una botella de ron vacía bajo la cama, descuentos para una fiesta...  
  
-cuando era esa fiesta?- preguntó finalmente, artado de la situación.  
  
- ayer... no estará pensando eso o si?  
  
-no se han reportado actividades en el circulo de lo mortifagos... y es la única pista que tengo de donde se puede encontrar el dichoso Sr. Potter.  
  
-muy bien, vamos- dijo Hermione decidida.  
  
-vamos? Vamos me suena a muchos... voy es lo correcto. Ud se va a su casa a ver sus películas como sugirió y yo a buscar a Potter.  
  
-ya le dije que no se va a deshacer tan fácilmente de mi- exclamo la morena cruzándose de brazos. Snape exhalo y murmuro algo parecido a por que a mi? Mientras agarraba su varita y decía un encantamiento, al cual Hermione se quedo paralizada y salio levitada por Snape de la habitación y seguidos de los gritos de Petunia, de la casa.  
  
¡!!!!! ¡!!! De nuevo la isla ¡!!!! ¡!!!  
  
-recuérdame la próxima vez que no coma tanto...- gimió Harry.  
  
-jajaja vamos a dar una vuelta? Estoy necesitando encontrar como irnos de acá...  
  
-todavía no figuras donde estamos??  
  
-ni idea, pero por lo menos es un lugar bonito, como los del amazonas- respondió Matt mirando alrededor- espero que no haya ninguna tribu de caníbales- dijo de repente mirando un poco asustado el entorno.  
  
-pfff... vamos, necesito encontrar un teléfono- dijo Harry parándose de la hamaca y tratando de peinarse con una mano mientras se sobaba el estomago con la otra.  
  
-tele-que?  
  
-una cosa para comunicarse con personas que están en otras partes  
  
-ahhhh y a quien quieres hablarle?  
  
-a una amiga que se suponía iba a visitarme hoy.  
  
-uyyyy!! Amiga...  
  
-ya callate!.  
  
Los dos caminaron por el borde de la playa, hasta que anocheció. Decidieron hacer una fogata para no morirse de frío, ya que sorpresivamente el clima se torno muy helado, como si se acercara una tormenta. Mientras que trataban de hacer unas camitas de hojas protegidas del agua en caso de que lloviera, escucharon un fuerte ruido proveniente de los árboles que tenían atrás.  
  
-ahhh los caníbales!!!!- grito Matt mientras corría para esconderse detrás de Potter. Harry saco su varita y se acerco sigilosamente a los arboles, entonces de repente algo salto hacia la luz. Los dos muchachos quedaron perplejos.  
  
¡!!!! ¡!!!! ¡!!! ¡!!!  
  
-profesor Dumbledore, haga algo!!- siseo Snape comenzando a desesperarse. Dumbledore se limito a mirar la escena divertido. Hermione había hacho tal escándalo al salir de la casa de los Dursley que un policía se acerco y pregunto que sucedía, Snape se disponía a manejar la situación cuando Granger grito que la había tratado de secuestrar. El policía, tomándose lo dicho a pecho, esposo a Snape antes de que este pudiera hacer algo y lo llevo a la comisaría, donde se encontraba ahora siendo observado por la morena con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras miraba al hombre tras las rejas.  
  
-aguarda un poco- dijo Dumbledore mientras se acercaba a Hermione.- Srta. Granger, que ha pasado? Por que Severus ha sido arrestado?  
  
-vera profesor, la verdad fue culpa mía...- respondió bajando la cabeza- pero es que no podía quedarme en mi casa sin hacer nada mientras Harry anda por ahí perdido...  
  
-mm... entiendo, sin embargo la medida que Ud tomo fue un tanto exagerado, no cree??-pregunto Dumbledore con un dejo de reproche en su voz.  
  
-es no podía dejar que me hicieran a un lado, profesor tengo que ayudar a encontrar a Harry...  
  
-muy bien, de acuerdo... pero puede resultar arriesgado- dijo el director tratando de desanimarla, pero cuando vio la cara de decisión de la joven quedo completamente seguro de que no iba a convencerla de que no fuera en busca de su amigo- ya, ya... pero primero hay que sacar a Severus de acá, y para eso necesitamos tu declaración de que Severus es inocente.  
  
-de acuerdo.  
  
Veinte minutos después y unas cuantas confusiones por parte del oficial, Snape, Dumbledore y Hermione salieron de la comisaría. Agarraron un transportador que Dumbledore había traído y llegaron a Hogwarts.  
  
-Srta. Granger, le molestaría esperar aquí mientras yo hablo con el profesor Snape?- pregunto Dumbledore cuando llegaron a su despacho.  
  
-no hay problema- y ambos hombres desaparecieron tras la puerta de la oficina del director.  
  
-y bien? Que has podido averiguar?- pregunto Albus, sentándose tras su escritorio y ofreciéndole a Snape unos sorbetes de limón, los cuales el rechazo.  
  
-no muchas cosas de verdadera importancia, aparte claro de una botella de ron vacía y unos descuentos para una fiesta- dijo con un toque de desprecio, esperando la reacción del director.  
  
-que sugieres con eso?  
  
-no es obvio? Potter se fue de parranda y el muy inteligente olvido el camino a casa...- Dumbledore con eso quedo marcando ocupado, como si le hubieran tratado de explicar una clase de física avanzada a un niñito de 10 años (N/A: o a mi ¬¬')  
  
-no, no creo... debe haber otra explicación...-dijo Dumbledore no queriendo creer que su niño predilecto había cometido tal irresponsabilidad.  
  
-bueno como quieras, en todo caso voy a ver si encuentro a alguien que lo haya visto en dicha fiesta- dijo Snape parándose del asiento.  
  
-espera, antes de que te vallas...- Dumbledore penso la mejor forma de decirle que llevara a Hermione con el- la Srta. Granger-  
  
-oh no! Ni lo pienses- le corto Snape indignado.  
  
-pero Severus...  
  
-he dicho no y nada en este mundo me va a convencer de lo contrario!!  
  
¡!!! ¡!!  
  
Hermione escucho la puerta abrirse y se dirigió expectante ante ella, solo para ver a un muy artado Snape salir y ladrarle que se tenían que ir mientras bajaba por la escalera caracol. Hermione miro aprensiva al director.  
  
-no te preocupes mi niña, ya se le va a pasar- dijo este dándole ánimos- voy a mandarles una lechuza a tus padres para que no se preocupen.  
  
-gracias director- respondió ella a modo de despedida, pero cuando estaba en la escala Dumbledore la detuvo.  
  
-tenga mucho cuidado, puede que Harry solo se haya perdido, pero también puede que no.  
  
-eso haré- y salio del despacho para seguir a Snape, que esperaba en la base un tanto pensativo, como lo hace ese viejo para siempre convencerme de hacer cosas que no quiero??

* * *

Ta tan!! Que tal?? Les ha gustado?? Dejen reviews!! 


	3. Notas de Autora

Hola. Lamento desepecionarlos pero les pediria por favor que visiten mi perfil de autor para mayor detalle.

No he abandonado la historia


	4. Caníbales, acercamientos y videos

**TRAICION **

**Por Saeko Snape**

**Capítulo III:**

**Caníbales, acercamientos y videos.**

corre weon! Nos van a matar!- dijo Matt mientras apretaba raja, Harry se quedo donde estaba. En menos de 15 segundos se encontraba sin la compañía de su "valiente" amigo.

y a ese que le picó?- pregunto una de las 2 jóvenes que se encontraban delante de Harry estupefacta. Harry se quedo mirándola en blanco, hasta que la muchacha le paso la mano por en frente de los ojos.

Ah? Que? Ah, si. Hola yo soy Harry, ustedes son…- dijo Harry saliendo del trance en que se había sumergido.

Yo soy Natalie, y ella es kim- dijo la mas alta de las dos, una pelirroja de sonrisa soñadora y mirada distraída, que hacia recordar levemente a Luna. La segunda era de claro aspecto oriental, a excepción de sus ojos, que eran de un color azul profundo.

Y… que hacen acá?- se aventuro a preguntar Potter, fijándose en la vestimenta de ellas: Natalie con unos shorts de jeans y camiseta sin mangas y kim con un pantalón abolsado cortado a lo tipo pescador con unas zapatillas de skate y una polera negra.

Estamos de vacaciones y decidimos salir a recorrer un poco la zona, nos habían contado que por aquí había una playa bastante buena.-

Ah, si, esta por allá- dijo Harry señalándoles hacia el este- es bastante…. Solitaria. Una pregunta estúpida: donde estamos?

Natalie se quedo mirándolo un tanto en shock, kim miraba aburrida los árboles mientras jugaba con una rama que había cogido del suelo.- me estas bromeando no?- mirando la cara de Potter siguió- estamos en Cancún… si que tomaste anoche, no?

ehhh, bueno, si… pero solo un poco, y no es como que lo hago siempre…- dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco avergonzado ante la mirada de la pelirroja, la cual soltó una carcajada.

si claro, eso es lo que dicen todos, no? Y hablando de todos… por que no vamos a un lugar un poco más cómodo? Me esta empezando a dar hambre y me parece que no tengo ganas de que nos agarre la tormenta en el medio del camino- dijo mirando el cielo, que cada vez se tornaba mas negro.

claro, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de seguir comiendo uvas…

uvas? Y de donde las sacaste?- Harry se quedo parado pensando… "en playas tropicales no hay uva que yo sepa… que raro... pero claro, soy mago!"

magia…- respondió el-niño-que-vivio-para-ser-posiblemente-asesinado-cuando-lo-encontrara-Snape con una sonrisa picara, mientras seguía a Natalie.

Un rayo surco el cielo. Iluminando todo el paisaje

creo que, a tu amigo, lo acaban de electrocutar- dijo kim aburrida mientras señalaba a un bulto que estaba tendido en la arena que comenzaba a mojarse con la lluvia que empezaba a caer. Harry y Natalie corrieron shockeados hacia el bulto, kim los siguió resignada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

si me concediera el placer de apurarse Srta. Granger, "creo" que podríamos salir de este condenado castillo lo antes posible a encontrar a su fastidioso amigo- ladró Snape, Hermione casi corría tras Snape tratando de seguir sus largos trancos.

A donde vamos- Snape le miro con reproche-… profesor?

no será obvio Srta. Granger?- dijo arqueando elegantemente una ceja, al captar que aparentemente NO era obvio, respondió- al lugar de la condenada fiesta… pero antes tengo que buscar algunas cosas que podrían resultar necesarias en caso de que la situación se complicara. Le aconsejo que haga lo mismo, tome- le paso un pedazo de papel y murmuró un hechizo- se activara dentro de unos minutos, empaque solo lo necesario, pasare a buscarla a su casa a las 7.30 de la mañana. Descanse, mañana va a ser un largo día- dijo Snape desapareciendo tras la puerta de su despacho.

Hermione se quedo mirando la puerta, unos segundos después se encontraba en el jardín de su casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus Snape no era una persona matutina, eso se podía asegurar a ojos cerrados, sus alumnos habían sufrido las consecuencias de aquello por años.

Eran las 6.00 AM, cuando el despertador sonó dejando a Sev prácticamente estampado al techo de su alcoba, con un ágil movimiento el despertador se hallaba descompuesto contra la puerta que daba al baño. 15 minutos y varios rezongos después Snape decidió que NO era posible seguir durmiendo, así es que decidió darse una ducha para tratar de despertar.

buenos días, maestro Snape- saludo alegremente Mongo, el elfo domestico de Severus.

hmm…- gruño Snape mientras se tiraba en el asiento de la cocina sin su característica gracia. El olor a café logró ponerlo de mejor humor mientras leía el profeta. Snape miro su reloj: 7.05, aun tenía un poco de tiempo para empacar sus cosas antes de emprender el odioso viaje con Granger.

Armándose de paciencia y ganas, Snape se puso su mochila al hombro con sus cosas y tomo un puñado de polvos flu, se quedo mirando la chimenea, tratando de convencerse que no era una opción volver a acostarse y dejar que Potter se muriera de cirrosis si es que eso era lo que el niño que vivió quería.

En un torbellino de llamas verdes Snape elimino su última esperanza de disfrutar sus vacaciones.

El caldero chorreante estaba prácticamente vacío cuando Snape llegó, lo cual no era extraño tomando en cuenta que era sábado. Atravesando el pub, saliendo al callejón Diagon, Snape desapareció en dirección a la casa de Granger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La casa de Hermione estaba situada cerca de Londres en un espacioso solar. La silueta de Severus no podría haber contrastado mas contra el iluminado jardín rodeado de flores de alegres colores que guiaban hacia la puerta de entrada alrededor de una pequeña rotonda con una pileta en el centro de esta. La casa en si se veía espaciosa y muy bien cuidada, con una enredadera que cubría sus paredes de ladrillo rojo en su mayor parte de la zona frontal.

Snape, sintiéndose un tanto incomodo, atravesó el jardín hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo un momento con la mano alzada en dirección a ésta. Poniendo su cara más intimidante toco la puerta. Y esperó. Al cabo de unos momentos volvió a tocar con un poco más de fuerza. Golpeó varias veces más. Su ya de por sí mal humor estaba considerablemente peor cuando Granger al fin abrió la puerta.

lo siento mucho, profesor. Mis padres están en una conferencia en Dublín y mi nana enferma, no podía recibirlo en toalla…- se disculpó rápidamente la morena mientras dejaba pasar a su artado profesor de pociones. Snape dirigió una mirada de reproche a la joven al momento en que se fijaba que ella todavía ocupaba una toalla en el pelo.

creo haberle avisado anoche que iba a pasar a recogerla a las 7.30 _am_ Srta. Granger, lo que suponía que ud debía estar lista para salir apenas llegara, no recién levantándose…- siseo Snape suavemente, haciendo que Hermione bajara la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

lo siento, profesor- dijo con la mirada aun en sus pies- debí haber estado mas cansada de lo que pensaba, me quede dormida…- Snape exhaló en reproche.

termine de vestirse rápido, estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo que podría estar disfrutando sin su compañía ni en busca del odioso de Potter.- Hermione desapareció escaleras arriba antes de que su autocontrol empezara a fallarle por las acusaciones del profesor.

Snape observo a Granger desaparecer escaleras arriba con enfado "_que se cree, me deja media hora parado afuera esperando a que se digne a abrirme la puerta, me recibe casi en toalla y mas encima se enoja conmigo porque le digo que se apure porque no quiero desperdiciar mas tiempo de mis vacaciones con un par de gryffindors estúpidos…" _ Snape exhaló sonoramente. Miró su reloj, eran las 7:50. Tic-tac-tic-tac… realmente tenia que empezar a ocupar un reloj que metiera menos bulla se recordó, aburrido echo una mirada al living. Era bastante amplio e iluminado, con cómodos sillones y muebles de caoba, las murallas estaban llenas de fotografías muggles de la familia. Severus se acerco a verlas. Hermione y los que aparentemente eran sus padres sonreían sosteniendo un diploma que llevaba el nombre de la pequeña. Los Granger vestidos con trajes de nieve y de fondo unas hermosas montañas blancas.

Snape continuo ojeado las fotografías hasta que encontró una que le llamó la atención, Hermione con un vestido de verano, su pelo suelto y, por presumiblemente única vez en la historia, con suaves rizos que caían sobre sus hombros de manera casual.

ropa… sí, cepillo de dientes y pelo… sí, cosas varias…- la morena dirigió una mirada a su mochila, el cual tenia de todo menos lo "justo y necesario" que le había dicho Snape que llevara- sí.- cerró el cierre como pudo y se la cargo al hombro, tomo aire y salio de su pieza con paso decidido. Al llegar a la base de las escaleras notó que Snape miraba las fotografías, su rostro paso en menos de un segundo de su color normal a un rosa profundo, fijando su vista en una foto de ella cuando era pequeña, en la que aparecía toda cubierta de helado de chocolate sonriendo ridículamente a la cámara mostrando los dientes cubiertos de chocolate. Snape la sintió bajar las escaleras y volteó, solo para encontrarla con cara de pánico y más roja que rabanito con insolación.

ehhh….- Snape arqueo una ceja- estoy-lista-vamos- dijo Hermione lo mas rápido que pudo mientras salía torpemente por la puerta delantera. Snape arqueo aun mas la ceja, luego la siguió un tanto estupefacto.

Srta. Granger, que cree que hace? –pregunto Severus mientras la observaba cruzar el jardín apresurada.

partir en busca de mi amigo- respondió Hermione enfrentándolo.

y, como exactamente planea llegar a donde vamos? A pie?- una mueca le recordó a la morena que ni si quiera sabía como llegar. Caminó lentamente hacia Snape, éste entro nuevamente a la casa y cerro la puerta tras ella.

y cómo vamos entonces?- pregunto Hermione mirando la chimenea no queriendo oír que iban por polvos flu, de repente sintió un escalofrío en la nuca, volteo y pudo sentir la respiración del profesor en su cara. Su rostro se acerco aun mas, solo estaban a pocos centímetros de tocarse…

ud que cree Srta. Granger?- pregunto en su tono bajo y suave, produciendo escalofríos en la espalda de la joven. Ella abrió la boca como para decir algo pero ningún sonido abandono su garganta, Snape esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione cerró la boca y subió la vista de sus delgadoslabios hacia aquellos negros y fríos ojos que la miraban fijamente. La muchacha ya comenzaba a sentirse mareada cuando recordó respirar, inhalando la suave esencia de aquel hombre. Los segundos vueltos horas para Hermione, Snape le tomó el brazo y desaparecieron de la casa de los Granger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Matt… Matt…_

Matt, Matt…

DESPIERTA AWEONAO!- y eso hizo, de paso proporcionándole un cabezazo monumental al niño que vivió, el que callo al suelo de trasero.

no te pares, como te sientes?- pregunto preocupada Natalie mientras que le proporcionaba un coscacho a Potter- casi se muere electrocutado y tu zamarreándolo pa que despierte…

que paso?- pregunto Matt, mirando a su alrededor extraviado.

te partió un rayo- dijo kim, que estaba sentada en una esquina de la habitación en la que se encontraban, pelando una naranja. Matt miró a Harry confundido.

ella es kim, siempre es así, no te sientas extrañado. Y yo soy Natalie, estas en nuestra cabaña, te trajimos acá después de recogerte de la playa.

Matt, mucho gusto- dijo este ofreciéndole la mano torpemente.

sí ya lo se. Como te sientes? No notas nada extraño?- Matt hizo un rápido recorrido por su cuerpo, piernas en su lugar, brazos, manos… nariz, boca, piercing…

si, todo completo y en su lugar- respondió finalmente con una sonrisa. Natalie lo miro entre sorprendida y extrañada.

alguien quiere naranja?- todos miraron a kim- sólo preguntaba…- puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a comer.

por que no vamos todos a almorzar mejor?- dijo Harry, a quien le crujía la tripa.

no creo que Matt se deba levantar- dijo la pelirroja aprensiva, al tiempo en que el rubio saltaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta. Natalie lo miro sin poderlo creer.

es que anteayer desayune cereales con vino en caja, sopa de espárragos con huevo y tocino y pie de kiwi mango y papaya- todos lo miraron aun mas sorprendidos.- ya… no me miren tanto que me gasto…- y salio de la pieza.

la sopa de espárragos queda mejor con choricillo que con tocino… tu amigo es un fenómeno.

creo que el rayo sí le afecto… y mucho…- dijo Potter mientras seguía a las muchachas hacia la cocina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione abrió los ojos sintiéndose completamente desorientada. Se hallaban ahora al costado de un gran galpón lleno de graffitis. Snape se separó rápidamente de ella y camino en dirección a la puerta de entrada del local. Hermione lo siguió. Una vez adentro Snape busco alguien a quien poder preguntarle si es que habían visto a Potter.

2 horas después, tras preguntarle a toda la gente que había trabajado en la fiesta si es que habían visto a san Potter, al fin salieron del local. Snape con un gran dolor de cabeza y Hermione con una preocupación que cada vez se agrandaba más: sí habían visto a un sujeto que calzaba con la descripción de Potter, pero lo que había sucedido con el nadie lo sabia. Lo habían visto en compañía de un joven de aproximadamente su misma edad, ambos estaban bastante ebrios, de repente, sin mas, habían desaparecido.

fabuloso, es imbécil, alcohólico y, mas encima, se arranca a no-se-que-y-no-me-quiero-imaginar con un sujeto que aparentemente salio de la nada…- murmuro Snape mientras cruzaba la calle en dirección al lugar donde se habían aparecido. Hermione lo seguía distraídamente, por lo que no escucho los comentarios de Snape.

profesor…- tanteo Hermione, no queriendo enojar a su profesor mas de lo que ya estaba.- que hacemos ahora?

primero ir a ver a la policía por si acaso lo encontraron y lo tienen detenido. Si no está allí, habrá que empezar a preguntar por aquel sujeto rubio que lo acompañaba, no se le hace familiar la descripción del muchacho?-

no en realidad… Harry jamás hablo de sus amigos muggles, si es que los tenía.

hmm… entonces no queda otra que visitar la comisaría- dijo Snape con cara de desagrado mientras seguía caminando a paso apresurado por el callejón. Hermione casi tenía que trotar para poder alcanzar el ritmo de las largas zancadas de su profesor.

0o0o0o0o0

buenas tardes- saludo alegremente la oficial a cargo de la atención a publico de la comisaría- en que los puedo ayudar?

estamos buscando a- _no quiero hacer esto, no, noooo!_!- mi hijo- _ahhh! Que he hecho! Severus, córtate la lengua en este preciso momento!_. A Hermione casi se le callo el pelo cuando oyó a Snape decir eso, pero logro mantener su cara lo mas inexpresiva para no levantar sospechas a la oficial- anteayer hubo una fiesta en este sector y no ha vuelto aun, queríamos saber si es que no lo habrán visto o tienen alguna información de el.

vamos a ver…-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_dudo mucho que haya sido necesario tooooodo ese papeleo para simplemente decirme que no había visto al estúpido chiquillo" _pensó Snape mientras salía de la comisaría. Una hermosa jaqueca haciendo su aparición.

eh… profesor Snape, tengo una idea que tal vez sirva para encontrar a Harry- Snape miro a la morena con cierto grado de interés.

y por que no lo dijo ANTES de que esa oficial casi me matara con tanto papeleo?- el tono sarcástico y la ceja levantada de Snape hicieron que Hermione bajara la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro al recordar la escena y la cara que había puesto el Slytherin al decir que Harry era su hijo, como si se hubiera tragado toda una hoya de poción multijugos- no se me había ocurrido…

brillante…- murmuró Severus malhumorado mientras se disponía a buscar algún lugar donde comer- por que no me cuenta su "fabulosa" idea mientras almorzamos?- Hermione acepto alegremente, después de todo ya eran pasado las 1 de la tarde.

Bajaron lentamente por la calle hasta llegar a un lugar que cumplía con las expectativas de Snape, era un restaurante italiano de aspecto bastante acogedor y hogareño, y un delicioso aroma a pasta salía por la puerta entre abierta, la que Snape sostuvo mientras la joven entraba al local.

Una señora regordeta acudió inmediatamente a atenderlos, indicándoles una mesa que se encontraba junto a la ventana para que se sentaran.

desean ver la carta o van a ordenar menú?

la carta por favor- pidió Snape mientras Hermione miraba distraída el lugar. La señora partió rápidamente en busca de lo pedido, regresando unos instantes mas tarde con 2 pequeños librillos.

muchas gracias- dijo la morena recibiendo la carta, saliendo de su distracción. Luego de ojearla, decidiendo que comería, la puso en la mesa. Snape todavía se encontraba eligiendo su almuerzo, sin notar que Hermione lo miraba ensimismada. La señora volvió cuando notó que ambos habían tomado una decisión. Con libreta en mano anotó sus pedidos.

muy bien, Granger. Hable- dijo Snape con apremio una vez que la señora estuvo a una distancia prudente.

en este tipo de fiestas suelen ocurrir ciertos problemas, y para evitarlos o por lo menos disminuirlos, generalmente hay cámaras de seguridad que vigilan a las personas.- comenzó Hermione la explicación, pero viendo la cara de Snape, decidió que con eso bastaba.- Se me ocurría que tal vez Harry haya quedado grabado junto con ese tipo del que nos hablaron. Por lo menos con una visión clara de este podríamos encontrarlo más fácilmente.

puede ser una posibilidad. Volveremos al local después de comer.

Pasaron el resto del almuerzo en un cómodo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Una vez devorada la comida, pagaron rápidamente y se marcharon en busca de los videos de seguridad de la fiesta, los que no resultó demasiado fácil conseguir, sobretodo con la escasa paciencia de Snape, el que estuvo a punto de hechizar al encargado de seguridad para simplemente ahorrarse la molestia de darle explicaciones del porqué de la necesidad de ver el video. Por suerte Hermione logro convencerlo que seria mas conveniente conseguirlo por buenas maneras en vez de ir lanzando hechizos a cualquiera que se cruzara en el camino.

La morena, utilizando todo su poder de convencimiento, pudo conseguir que el guardia les prestara la oficina para ver la cinta. Unas cuantas horas después, cuando ya perdían toda esperanza de encontrar a san Potter, al fin lo lograron captar. Se notaba bastante ebrio, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, y riéndose exageradamente de lo que un muchacho le decía. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció en escena un joven rubio que calzaba con la descripción que les habían entregado anteriormente, este estuvo conversando un largo rato con Potter, el cual cada vez se encontraba más hecho mierda. De repente, en uno de esos cambios de luz en que todo queda oscuro, ambos jóvenes desaparecieron. Profesor y alumna quedaron perplejos mirando la pantalla.

genial- susurró Snape rompiendo el silencio- Potter ha sido raptado.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( FIN DE CAPÍTULO)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**N/A: primero que todo: sin comentarios sobre la demora de este cap. SORRY! De verdad lo lamento mucho… tratare de demorarme menos en los proximos caps, tienen mi palabra.**

**Con respecto a los reviews muchas gracias de veras, fue una gran ayuda para darme animo asi es que les agradezco de todo corazon .**

Miss-Andreina-Snape: muchas grax por tu rev. No voy a abandonar este fic.

MarisolBlack: me alegra que lo hayas leido y ojala te guste este capitulo. Gracias!

tercySScloe: gracias por tu rev. Fue una de las que mas me impulso a seguir este fic. Con respecto a las vacaciones… ojala me duraran tanto , asi tendria mas tiempo para escribir y no tendria que pasar todo el dia en funcion del colegio ¬¬'. Bue realmente te agradezco tu mensaje y espero que hayas disfrutado este cap.

strega-in-progress: la verdad… no he considerado la opcion de que Harry sea gay… pero quien sabe, tal vez resulte serlo . Gracias por tu review!

Marissa: a que no pobre sevvie… el lo unico que queria eran unas vacaciones tranquilas….

edysev: gracias por tu rev! Sigue leyendo!

amsp14: también sshg es mi favorita, no te preocupes de matt, tengo harto preparado para el y Harry.

Elena-Unduli: que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado, y sobre sev y ptunia… tendras que seguir leyendo para enterarte. Grax por tu rev!

**Besos para todos ****DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Hasta el prox capitulo n n**


	5. Nuevos planes

**TRAICION **

**Por Saeko Snape**

**Capítulo IV **

"Profesor Snape, que gusto volver a verlo" dijo alegremente la cara del director Dumbledore a través de las llamas de la chimenea de la pieza de Snape.

"no le va a dar tanto gusto una vez que haya escuchado lo que le tengo que decir" el rostro del director se ensombreció.

"no has encontrado alguna pista sobre el paradero de Harry?" pregunto con marcada angustia.

"oh, si he encontrado, pero no la que da buenas noticias" Snape tomo asiento frente a la chimenea, poniendose comodo para relatarle los hechos pasados durante la búsqueda de Potter hasta el momento.

"... asi es que, como verá prof. Dumbledore, nos encontramos donde mismo partimos, si es que no peor." Snape miraba fijamente a Dumbledore esperando alguna respuesta, Dumbledore pensaba en silencio.

"el chico, el que acompañaba a Harry, pudiste ver bien su cara? Podrias reconocerlo?"

"el video no era extremadamente claro pero creo que podria reconocerlo si es que se presenta la oportunidad" Snape espero tranquilamente a que Dumbledore planteara su idea.

"tratare de ver si es que es posible poner al tanto a algunos miembros de la orden para que esten pendientes si es que se topan con algún chiquillo que calce con la descripción. Severus, tu por mientras trata de averiguar a donde pueden haber ido, no me gusta exagerar las cosas pero es de suma importancia que el joven Harry regrese con sus tios, por su propia seguridad.

Snape se quedó un rato mirando el espacio que antes ocupaba Dumbledore, la preocupación reflejada en la cara, no podía estar seguro, pero el joven rubio de la filmación se le hacia un poco familiar. Despejando los pensamientos decidió ir a desayunar. Tenía un largo día por delante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todo estaba en silencio a excepción del inagotable golpeteo del pie de la joven contra la pata de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada. Snape le había prometido que la mantendría informada¡acaso era posible que lo hubiera hecho solo por coseguir que se callara y volviera a su casa? El nerviosismo acumulado parecia no tener limite, por los últimos 3 días hermione no habia tenido noticias del mundo mágico y la incomunicación comenzaba a desesperarla. Sintiendose encerrada decidió ir a pasear por su jardín, tal vez eso la ayudaria a relajarse aunque fuera un poco.

Comenzaba a helar cuando la morena sintió pasos que se dirigían en su dirección, saliendo de su letargo le costó asimilar la imagen de la persona que se le acercaba: alto, delgado, pelo negro, nariz ganchuda…

"buenas tardes señorita Granger, le traigo noticias como le prometi" la cara del profesor no delataba ningun indicio de si eran buenas o malas, hermione lo saludó con un gesto y se puso de pie. Juntos caminaron de vuelta a la casa.

"le gustaría algo de beber?" pregunto la joven tratando de disimular el temblor de sus manos.

"una taza de té, pero no se preocupe, yo la sirvo" con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer dos tazas y un plato con bocadillos. "sírvase, por favor" Hermione lo miro fijamente, necesitaba saber si Harry estaba bien. Snape capto el mensaje y se acomodó para entregarle las nuevas.

"todavía no sabemos nada sobre el paradero de Potter, pero creo tener una idea de donde puede estar" la morena exhalo, sin notarlo había aguantado la respiración. Snape la observo seriamente "El señor obscuro tiene seguidores en todo el mundo, no solo acá. Dumbledore puso en marcha un plan de búsqueda de Potter por todo el continente, y como habrás notado, no ha tenido resultados, lo que lleva a pensar que tal vez se lo hayan llevado a otro lugar. La búsqueda obviamente continuara por parte de la orden y nuestros aliados, pero el tiempo apremia y he oído rumores en las reuniones de que las fuerzas fuera del continente están empezando a tomar importancia, a prepararse para algo… importante. Nunca antes había habido tanto secreto sobre un asunto como este… los más cercanos al señor tenebroso traman algo y esta vez planean hacer las cosas bien.

"Ud cree que ese algo sea harry?" pregunto sin mirar al profesor.

"no es seguro, pero es una posibilidad y no nos podemos dar el lujo de ignorarlo" la mirada de Snape se posó en la joven, no podía comprender como Dumbledore era capaz de pedirle lo que iba a hacer, ella era solo una muchacha… ella debería estar tomando sol y paseando con sus amigas, no pasando el verano con su profesor de pociones en busca de su amigo, al que lo perseguía el mago más tenebroso que recuerda la historia mágica. "señorita Granger…- Hermione levanto la mirada- no he venido hasta su casa solo para informarla, Dumbledore me a encargado la búsqueda de Potter en América y me ha pedido que la lleve a ud. Conmigo, cree que podría serme útil, pero debo decirle, si acaso mis sospechas son reales correremos gran riesgo mientras estemos allá, la orden lamentablemente cuenta con muy poca ayuda fuera del continente europeo…" el rostro serio de Snape hicieron dudar a la joven por un instante, pero luego, desechando sus temores asintió con la cabeza en señal de que acompañaría a su profesor.

"tiene alguna sospecha de en que parte de América puede estar?" pregunto comenzando a planear el mejor modo de llevar a cabo la misión que tenía por delante.

"en realidad no, pero iremos primero a estados unidos en busca de un viejo _amigo _que tal vez nos pueda ser útil, de ahí en adelante la verdad es que no tengo nada planificado, tendremos que trabajar con la información que surja, cada rumor es útil en nuestra situación." Ambos quedaron en silencio pensando, la comida y el te intacto frente a ellos.

"cuando partimos?" pregunto de repente la joven después de un largo rato.

"tengo asuntos que atender antes de eso por lo que será a lo pronto pasado mañana, te sugiero que esta vez este lista para cuando llegue, nuestra partida tendrá que ser lo mas discreta y rápida posible. No seria seguro que permaneciera mas tiempo del debido…" Hermione lo miro con cierta incredulidad…si no era seguro que estuviera en su casa por periodos relativamente largos por que tanta calma ahora?. La confusión debió habérsele reflejado en el rostro pues Snape se digno a darle una explicación." Los asuntos pendientes puede que despierten cierta curiosidad en algunos mortifagos…"

"esto no involucrara a mis padres, cierto?"

"es poco probable, pero aun así Dumbledore le pidió a un par de aurores que mantuvieran vigilancia en su casa, solo por el simple hecho de que es amiga del señor Potter se convierte en un riesgo para usted y su familia, pero descuide, sus padres se encuentran bien protegidos, aunque no lo sepan. Ahora en cuanto a ellos, Dumbledore les mando una lechuza hoy, así es que lo mas probable es que ya sepan de su viaje, no debe preocuparse por eso" Snape miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y se puso de pie." Bueno sta. Granger, le sugiero que descanse y se prepare para el viaje, lleve solo lo necesario y por supuesto su varita, no sabemos con que nos podemos encontrar… buenas noches, la veré el jueves" Snape se ajustó la capa y con un suave plop desapareció, dejando a la joven con un leve sentimiento de vacío.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Podía escuchar el goteo incesante de alguna cañería cercana, sentía el fuerte olor a humedad y a encierro, trató de sentarse pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado, trato de ver su entorno, pero la oscuridad era absoluta. Noto un leve calor en su cabeza y, afinando el olfato, pudo sentir el olor a sangre que emanaba de ahí. Donde estaba? Como había llegado ahí? Comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo un poco mas ligero, tal vez ahora pudiera levantarse, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido… escuchó pasos acercándose, se sentó con cierta dificultad y comenzó a examinarse, aparentemente le habían dado una golpiza, notó que tenia sangre seca en una oreja y que no podía oír bien. Los pasos se acercaban, cada vez más fuertes, el lugar debía ser un subterráneo o algo así por el eco. De repente noto que se encendían unas antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo que se encontraba junto a su celda. Estaba prisionero.

"espero que estés cómodo porque no saldrás de acá pronto…"

* * *

**...mmm... ¿sorry? de veras lamento haberme demorado taaaaaaaaaanto en updatear, lo se soy mala pero la verad es que estoy pasando por una epoca en la que me cuesta organizar mi tiempo y mi creatividad (que ultimamente escaseo con ganas)**

**bueno epero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, a ver si ahora mi creatividad fluye.. tengo varias ideas en mente asi es que probablemente update mas seguido (espero que esta vez lo cumpla). se despide humildemente y les pido que me tengan paciencia**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	6. Vincent Chambers

**TRAICIÓN**

**Por Saeko Snape**

**Capítulo V**

Hambre. Lo único en lo que el joven podía pensar. Luego de la visita de aquel hombre Harry había tratado de averiguar algo se su entorno: era una habitación de piedra, de aproximadamente 3 por 4 metros, en una esquina un recipiente que asumió, era para sus necesidades, un pequeño charco de agua fría en otra. La pequeña celda no tenía ventanas, la puerta no tenía manija por dentro. Harry se encontraba demasiado débil para sentirse desolado por su situación, el instinto no le permitía pensar en nada mas que en calmar aquel horrendo vacio en su estomago, debían ser más de 3 días en que no recibía visita alguna, el silencio absoluto de su entorno junto con la obscuridad no le permitían diferenciar si dormía o no.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-No puedo creer que el desgraciado lograra escaparse…- Hermione paseaba de un lado a otro frente al profesor. Acababan de ser burlados nuevamente por el supuesto amigo de Snape, tercera vez en tres días… la paciencia de la joven rápidamente se reducía.

-hm - fue el único comentario del hombre frente a ella. Hace menos de una hora había hablado con Dumbledore, las cosas allá no iban bien, poco a poco gente comenzaba a desaparecer de sus trabajos, de sus casas… lentamente el pánico iba tomando forma. Ya no cabía duda en la mente del profesor que la desaparición de Potter estaba directamente relacionada con los mortífagos. Hermione se quedo mirándolo: ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan calmado? Llevaban cerca de una semana ya en América sin ningún resultado, perdiendo el tiempo buscando a ese famoso tipo que Snape había mencionado anteriormente. Hermione decidió sentarse en la cama frente al profesor. En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos la morena había aprendido a dejar a su profesor pensar en paz, cuando tuviera un plan le diría.

Apenas habían puesto pie en Nueva York, Snape la había llevado a comer a un "restaurant" (si se le podía llamar así a aquel lugar oscuro y maloliente en el que habían almorzado) en un sector un tanto marginal y de aspecto hostil, por lo menos la comida no la había enfermado… . Aparentemente Snape sabia muy bien lo que buscaba en aquel lugar, le hizo al dueño del local un par de preguntas por cuyas respuestas tuvo que pagar y partieron en busca de alojamiento en el mismo sector. La pensión en la que alojaban era un edificio pequeño, de aspecto decadente y mal cuidado, las piezas pequeñas (cama simple, una cómoda y una silla), pero por lo menos contaban con baño propio.

-será mejor que se acueste, mañana saldremos temprano. Si todo sale como lo tengo pensado, ahora si atraparemos al sujeto- dijo Snape mientras se paraba de la silla- golpeare el muro para despertarla, le sugiero que se vista rápido si quiere desayunar…- avanzo hacia la puerta, ya tenia un pie en el pasillo cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a la joven- le aconsejo que lo haga, no quiero tener que dar escusas de porqué está desnutrida… - y se fue.

Hermione respiro fuerte tratando de sacudirse el cansancio, era verdad, había estado comiendo poco últimamente, los nervios no la dejaban disfrutar la comida como quisiera… el solo pensar en que situación pudiera estar Harry le revolvía el estómago. La joven juntó ánimo y fue al baño, una vez lista se metió a la cama. Instantes después se escuchaba el suave respirar que indica el sueño.

Snape despertó de un salto, la imagen del sueño todavía presente en su mente… se trataba de una junta de mortífagos a la que había tenido que asistir cuando todavía no era espía de Dumbledore. Habían llevado varias jóvenes muggles y las tenían colgadas de las muñecas al medio del círculo de encapuchados que las miraban con malicia, acercándose… Snape sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de la imagen, miro el reloj: eran las 6:15 de la mañana, aspiro hondo y golpeo la muralla. Se venía un largo día por delante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-llevamos mas de media hora acá espe- un bostezo le corto la palabra a la morena, el café del desayuno no había bastado para quitarle el sueño.

-shhh… ahí viene- dijo Snape mientras un hombre salía de un bloque de departamentos- _Desmaio! – _el hombre cayo al piso con un ruido sordo. Hermione quedo mirando perpleja, si era tan simple ¡¿Cómo diablos no lo habían hecho antes?! Ambos se apresuraron junto al sujeto, era un hombre de unos 40 años, alto y flaco, de pelo rubio medio colorín y sucio, barba de un par de días, el bigote teñido por la nicotina, el hedor a alcohol que emanaba del sujeto aseguraba que estaba ebrio.

-Srta. Granger, le presento al Sr. Chambers- Snape miro alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los observara y levito el cuerpo hasta que levitara lo suficiente como para que pareciera que estaba de pie, pero sus pies arrastrando, paso el brazo de Chambers por encima de sus hombros y lo agarro de la cintura – así levantaremos menos sospechas, solo dos personas arrastrando a un ebrio después de una mala noche de póker…- la muchacha emitió un sonido parecido a una risa mientras observaba la extraña imagen… el profesor Snape, el vampiro come alumnos de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, cargando a un ebrio como si le hubieran encargado de regresarlo a casa en caso de que él no pudiera volver por sus propios medios… como un amigo cuidando al otro, asegurándose que no le pasara nada…

Tal y como había dicho Snape, el recepcionista apenas los miro cuando subieron a las habitaciones con el sujeto. Una vez ahí Snape lo poso en la silla y procedió a revisarle los bolsillos: una cajetilla vacía de cigarrillos, un encendedor, un par de dólares, boletas. Procedió entonces a revisarle la chaqueta que llevaba, con aire de triunfo la palpó y saco del bolsillo lo que buscaba: una varita.

-¿¡es mago?!- la sorpresa de Hermione no era menor, durante todo el tiempo que habían estado persiguiendo al tipo, jamás había mostrado indicio alguno de que tenia conocimiento de que la magia existiera. Snape solo se limito a levantarle una ceja. Una vez que el profesor se aseguro de que no se le pasara ningún objeto de importancia en la chaqueta, procedió a amarrarlo con un hechizo a la silla- _enervate.-_ Chambers lentamente abrió los ojos, levanto la cabeza y trato de deducir donde estaba… recordaba haber estado bebiendo con sus compañeros de póker, luego, cuando ya no le quedaba dinero para apostar ¡esa había sido su peor noche en meses! ¿Que demonios iba a hacer para pagar la renta este mes? Tercer mes consecutivo sin pagar… las cosas se iban a poner feas pronto… una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz trató de reconocer algo que le pareciera familiar, hasta que vio a Severus.

-tanto tiempo sin vernos, Vincent. Veo que no has cambiado en lo más mínimo – Snape sonrió al ver como palidecía el rostro del hombre, Hermione tuvo el presentimiento de que entre ellos dos existía una larga historia.

-Se-Severus!- logro articular Chambers. Rápidamente sus ojos escanearon el lugar, buscando alguna escapatoria; trato de sentir su varita en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, no estaba… estaba jodido.

-no me creas tan ingenuo, Vincent, nos ha costado trabajo encontrarte, no vamos a dejar que te vayas sin algunas respuestas…

-respuestas? Pero si yo no se nada…- Snape solo levanto una ceja. La expresión del hombre se volvía cada vez mas desesperada a medida que Snape acercaba su rostro al de él.

-no me hagas sacarte las respuestas, Vincent, sabes muy bien que ni tu ni yo vamos a salir de esta habitación sin la información que quiero. Facilita las cosas, por tu propio bien- lo ojos de Snape adquirieron un brillo extraño, frio. La cara de Chambers perdió el poco color que le quedaba. La expresión de Snape era tan tranquilamente amenazante que Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un hormigueo en la espalda… esa mirada causaba escalofríos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-profesor Dumbledore…-

-pase, pase, tome asiento por favor- dijo el director mientras conjuraba una bandeja con te y bocadillos.

-profesor Dumbledore ¿ha tenido noticias de el profesor Snape?-

Si, pero me temo que no son buenas, no han logrado encontrar a la persona que Severus cree que puede ayudarlos, aparentemente salió mas escurridizo de lo que esperaban.-

-¿y la Srta. Granger?

-Minerva… Severus es un hombre de fiar. Sabes muy bien que probablemente esté más segura con el de lo que podría estar en su casa… sobretodo con los descubrimientos recientes en cuanto a los movimientos de los mortífagos… - la cara de la profesora se ensombreció. Los ataques a la gente cercana al joven Harry se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes, la orden había tomado medidas para evitar consecuencias lamentables. Por ahora, la mayoría de ellos se encontraba con algún pariente fuera del país, o, si era posible, fuera del continente. Se había considerado la idea de acogerlos en el cuartel de la orden, pero eso probablemente llevaría a que descubrieran que Potter se encontraba perdido, lo cual, conociendo a los amigos de Harry, seria más contraproducente que otra cosa.

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Dudo que esa suerte legendaria abandone a Harry – dijo Dumbledore con cara animada, la profesora hizo un sonido de reproche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-despierta!- dijo el hombre mientras le pegaba una patada al costado a Harry. El joven lentamente se sentó, la luz que entraba por la puerta le hizo cerrar los ojos, una vez que se acostumbró a la luminosidad pudo ver la silueta del que lo había despertado- levántate y ponte decente- le arrojo ropas limpias y un jabón- vamos a salir de paseo.- el hombre se fue, cerrando la puerta de un portazo al salir.

Harry lentamente agarro las cosas en la obscuridad y se dirigió al charco de agua que se encontraba en una esquina. Con delicadeza se lavo las heridas que le habían aparecido a causa de la humedad y falta de comida. Se vistió y espero pacientemente a que el hombre volviera a aparecer. Con un poco de suerte tal vez comiera algo, últimamente daba la impresión que quisieran matarlo de inanición… un pan duro con un poco de comida vieja de vez en cuando…

Unos minutos mas tarde volvió a aparecer el hombre en la puerta, esta vez no estaba solo. Ambas personas agarraron a Harry, cada uno de un costado y lo dirigieron fuera de su celda.

**SI!! ESTABA VIVA!! XD **

** U … sin comentarios por la demora… prefiero no hacer promesas con respecto a cuando subiré el prox. Cap, pero les aseguro que algún día lo hare xD**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!! TRATARE DE SUBIR EL CAP VI LO ANTES POSIBLE**


End file.
